Battle
by Demetery Daletha
Summary: Karena bagi Piper, ada pertempuran tak terlihat diantara dirinya dan sang praetor dari Roma.


Kau, Piper McLean, tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—meragukan perasaan cintamu pada Jason Grace.

Kau mencintai Jason. Keyakinanmu pada hal itu mencapai persen seratus. Sekalipun kekasihmu itu mengalami hilang ingatan secara tiba-tiba, Kau tetap akan selalu hanya memandang Jason. Jason adalah matahari, sinarnyalah yang membuatmu dapat bertahan.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Jason juga mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintai Jason?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson and The Olympians <strong>

**Heroes of Olympus **

**(c) Rick Riordan**

**Warn. : typo, OOC (maybe) , Ide cerita gaje and other. please dont read if you dont like.**

* * *

><p>Perkemahan Jupiter benar-benar mematahkan segala khayalanmu.<p>

Dibanding Perkemahan, tempat itu lebih layak disebut sebuah kota. Dimana-mana para demigod maupun keturunannya berkeliaran, dan kau tercekat melihat tempat itu—rumah lama Jason.

Tapi jika ada satu hal yang benar-benar kau perhatikan hal itu adalah Reyna; sang puteri Bellona yang menjabat sebagai praetor.

Dia gadis yang sempat diingat Jason—yang membuat keraguan pada hati pemuda Jupiter itu. Gadis yang memenuhi mimpi burukmu, yang membuatmu bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya arti Reyna bagi Jason.

Tanpa dapat dicegah, kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Reyna.

Sorot matanya dingin, dan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya begitu tegas. Sekilas—mungkin hanya ilusi—kau melihat sorot terluka ketika ia menatap Jason tengah menggandengmu melengang dengan penuh kepercayaan memasuki Perkemahan Jupiter.

"Dia hebat sekali ya..." Kau sadari komentar Leo untuk Reyna, kamu menoleh;menatap putra Hephaestus yang punya pemikiran dangkal dan hobi membanggakan diri sendiri. "Siapa?" Saat itu Jason tengah bercakap dengan teman-teman 'lamanya', jadi hanya ada kau dan Leo karena Annabeth tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Percy—pahlawan Olympus yang berstatus kekasihnya.

"Reyna, tentu saja." Leo nyengir, "aku nggak bisa membayangkan semua yang ada di perkemahan sehebat ini, ada dibawah kendali seorang wanita. Dia pasti hebat sekali."

Kamu terdiam, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Leo untuk mencari Jason.

Bruk!

Tanpa disengaja, kau menabrak seseorang. Sosok dengan iris obsidian yang tanpa takut menatap langsung ke sepasang kelereng indahmu. "Maaf," katanya, sekedar basa-basi menurutmu—karena kenyataannya kaulah yang menabraknya. "Kalau kau mencari Jason, dia ada di arah jam sebelas." Sebelum kau sempat mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkan. "Terima kasih." Sebagai puteri dari Aphrodite bukan masalah bagimu untuk berpura-pura tersenyum ramah, tapi Reyna melangkah pergi. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri, apa kau berbuat salah?

"Pipes!"

Kamu terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk pundakmu, itu Jason. Tanpa sadar, kamu menghela nafas lega kala melihatnya. "Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau belum pernah melihat Roma Baru kan?"

Kamu mengangguk, mengulas senyum paksa. Sesaat sebelum kau mengikuti langkah Jason, kau menangkap tatapannya—tatapan obsidian yang sulit kau jabarkan dalam kata-kata.

Siapapun dia, Reyna pasti punya arti dalam kisah ini. Begitu kamu menyakini.

* * *

><p>"Jason, kau mencintaiku kan?"<p>

Jason menoleh, menatapmu dengan tatapan matanya yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dirimu terasa sakit. "Tentu saja,"

Tak ada kebohongan di matanya, tetapi kau melihat keraguan.

Hening meraja. Kau memikirkan saat itu—saat kau melihat Percv bersama Annabeth. Ada sesuatu yang lain di tatapan Percy pada Annabeth—sesuatu yang istimewa—yang tak pernah kau lihat di pertama biru sang putera Jupiter saat menatapmu.

"Jason?"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah, untuk selalu bersamaku."

Jason diam. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kau, Piper McLean adalah puteri dari sang dewi cinta jadi bagaimana bisa kau tak mendapatkan cintamu? begitu pikirmu. Kau bisa mengalahkan siapapun, memenangkah pertarungan apapun dan gadis itu tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan denganmu—

—tetapi bagaimana jika justru gadis itu punya ikatan yang akan membuat akhir cerita berubah dari yang kau bayangkan?

END


End file.
